The Eye of the Cheetah, Part 3
Season 3 finale of Nightwing & Batgirl. Cheetah started summoning her army through different parts of the world. Wonder Woman just regained consciousness. She tried to break free from the metal that binds her but she couldn't. Superman regained consciousness as well, but he is in an unbreakable containment field. He can't break it with his punches. Batman also woke up, and good thing he has a heat ray on his utility belt. He used it to melt the containment field. He started melting the other containment fields where other heroes are contained. Superman removed Wonder Woman,Wonder Girl,Batgirl,and Nightwing from the straps. Batman hacked the magic-resistant prison Dr. Fate and the Justice League Dark are placed in, and they are freed. Then, Superman destroyed the security cameras placed in the room. The whole Justice League are shocked to know that Cheetah sent her army of robot cheetahs around the world. "My goodness,we need to stop them right now", Wonder Woman said.Now, the heroes all went to the main room of the villains. They made different ways of getting there. The others flew,the others used grappling hooks,the others teleported,while some climbed down walls and some even phased through them. Wonder Woman broke the door of the villains room. "Let's end this now", she told the villains. "As you wish", Cheetah answered. "Will be able to defeat us and stop my army from attacking the world at the same time?", she asked,challenging the heroes. "Yes, of course, we can", John Constantine answered, as he teleported away. The Justice League Dark members started teleporting away as well. Martian Manhunter and Dr. Fate also teleported. Some others also went away to the invaded parts of the world. Now, Nightwing,Batgirl,Wonder Woman,Wonder Girl fought Cheetah,Flash fought Giganta,Superman,Superboy,and Supergirl fought Superwoman,Batman and Batwoman fought Professor Menace,Hawkman and Hawkgirl fought Dr. Cyber,Green Lantern,Booster Gold and Elongated Man fought Queen Bee,Blue Beetle and Huntress fought Maxwell Lord,Crimson Fox and Crimson Avenger fought Baroness von Gunther,Vibe,Fire,and Ice fought Circe. Some of cheetah's supersoldier armies were in Japan,Paris,London,Washington D.C.,Brazil,South Africa,Australia,Russia,Hongkong,and New Zealand. It has been a tough and grueling battle between the heroes and the villains. Cheetah and Wonder Woman had exchanges of words as she beats Nightwing,Batgirl,her,and Wonder Girl. "Fighting is of no use at this point. I've already deployed my armies around the world. Sooner or later all the other heroes will fall to my army. So if I were it may be best to give up",she told Wonder Woman. "No, the whole world counts on us now more than ever.We can't let ourselves disappoint them. We will struggle till the end", Wonder Woman answered,as she and the three fight back.Supergirl and Superboy held both of Superwoman's arms tight together,as Superman beats her up. He punched her in the body and knocked her out with a kick on the head. She fell down unconscious. Batman and Batwoman outsmarted and defeated Professor Menace,who ran out of gadgets to use against the two. Hawkman and Hawkgirl defeated Dr. Cyber as they both struck her several times with their maces and disarmed her. Green Lantern,Booster Gold,and Elongated Man defeated Queen Bee as they hurt her wings and she can't get up anymore. However,Vibe,Fire,and Ice's powers are no match for Circe.Obviously Vibe gets beaten up, while Fire and Ice can't cancel out Circe's magic. There's no magic user left in the battle, as the Justice League Dark all left. She knocked the three out.Blue Beetle and Huntress evaded all of Maxwell Lord's attacks. Although Lord is good at martial arts,the two were later able to barely defeat him. Crimson Fox and Crimson Avenger outmatched Baroness von Gunther. Cheetah saw that her allies are already being taken down one by one, so she fought harder. Flash ran around and around Giganta's neck.He kicked her in the face multiple times. Giganta became angry and crushed him on her palm. Then, she threw Flash away. Then,Giganta turned back to normal size. Flash caught her sleeping as he rose up quickly and used his superspeed to combat and defeat her. She was knocked unconscious. With magic blasts,Circe struck Nightwing,Wonder Girl,and Batgirl unconscious.Wonder Woman was able to dodge when she was about to be blasted by Circe. Cheetah and Circe were the last villains standing. While the other heroes were busy battling the two,Batman and Batwoman picked up Nightwing and Batgirl. They had an idea. The scene moves to the other heroes across different parts of the world,battling Cheetah's army. Back at the hideout, Batman told them,"You see that room over there?That's the control room.There might be several controls for the supersoldiers of Cheetah there. If we could shut down the controls,the supersoldiers of Cheetah might stop attacking. We have to do it now.Quick".Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,and Batwoman all ran to the control room. Meanwhile at the Batcave, Talia can't stand seeing the supersoldiers attacking Gotham so she suited up and told Jason,"Son, let's take down all these pieces of junk attacking our city"."Alfred, please watch over the Batcave in the meantime",she asked the butler."Yes,my master and mistress",Alfred answered. The two now battled the supersoldiers at Downtown Gotham. Talia is skilled at using her pistol and her sword. "You're all starting to fall now. I warned you already and you still kept battling. Now, face the consequences",Cheetah told Wonder Woman,who started bleeding in the battle. The other heroes were also being taken down by Circe. At the control room,the four Bat family members beat up the henchmen. They tried random combinations of buttons at the control panel. They saw Martian Manhunter surrounded and being beaten by the supersoldiers,Dr. Fate's magic being resisted by the robots,and the Justice League Dark being beaten up. Even Shazam's strength can't outmatch the robots."My goodness, what are these crap made of?",Nightwing said. They patiently tried all different combinations. Green Lantern was giving Circe a hard time. But she overpowered his ring as well. Cheetah also taken down Huntress and Blue Beetle,then Circe struck them down unconscious. Cheetah got her hands on Wonder Woman's lasso. But, Hawkman and Hawkgirl struck her from behind.Circe tried to blast them but their maces absorbed the magic then were sent back to Circe. Circe fell on the ground. "What?I can't believe that was possible",Circe said.Meanwhile, the other heroes battling the supersoldiers have fallen down. Cheetah fought and defeated all the other heroes. Superman was wrapped in dark magic and even his strength can't resist it. Cheetah wraps the lasso around Wonder Woman."My lasso compels you to tell us where Amazon is",she asked her. "No, I wouldn't", Wonder Woman answered. Circe choked her with magic. Back at the control room, Batwoman's fingers stumbled upon the deactivate and shut down buttons of the keyboard. She pressed those, and then, all the supersoldiers around the world stopped attacking. The heroes who were battling the armies celebrated.Circe put her eyes on a tv screen, and saw that the supersoldiers around the world stopped. "What the hell? How? What happened?", Circe said. "It happened. You guys get what you deserve",Wonder Woman said. She pulled Cheetah,who was holding the end of the lasso. Cheetah fell on the ground. Superman broke free from the dark magic when Circe got distracted. Then, he removed Wonder Woman from the lasso. Now, Wonder Woman beaten up Cheetah. When Circe looked behind, she saw the Justice League Dark teleport. She attacked them, but she was defeated by the combined attacks of Dr. Fate and Zatanna. She was already weakened by that time. Then, Cheetah and Circe were knocked down unconscious. The whole Justice League now gathered and went outside Cheetah's hideout. The cops came and arrested all the villains, except Superwoman,Queen Bee,Giganta,Royal Flush Gang,and Circe,who were picked up by S.T.A.R. Labs men.Wonder Woman asked the engineering department of Gateway City to demolish Cheetah's hideout. "Thanks to Batman,Batwoman,Nightwing and Batgirl. Wonder Girl I owe you a lot",Wonder Woman told them. "No problem,Wonder Woman. It was our job to help you anyway",Nightwing said. "We hope your city will be at peace and order for once",Batman said. "It sure will be",Wonder Woman answered, cracking her knuckles. The entire world celebrated Justice League's victory. All the news showed the Justice League defeating Cheetah and her army. Back at the Batcave, Talia,Alfred,and Jason Todd were watching. "Your father did it again,Jason",Talia told him."Yes. I'm proud of dad",Jason responded. Talia and Alfred had a toast and celebrated the Justice League's triumph as well. The scene moves back to Gateway City, where the episode ends with all the heroes flying away, running from the screen,and Wonder Woman,Wonder Girl,Nightwing and Batgirl stood at the end,as the screen fades to black. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Wonder Girl,Wonder Woman,Superman,Superboy,Supergirl,Stargirl,Wildcat,Shining Knight,Winged Victory, Orion,Batman,Batwoman,Martian Manhunter,Metamorpho,Hawkman,Hawkgirl,Shazam,Crimson Fox, Crimson Avenger,Flash,Firestorm,Vibe,Question,Fire,Ice,Green Lantern,Booster Gold,Elongated Man,Plastic Man,Captain Atom,Blue Beetle,Huntress,Red Tornado,Atom,Dr. Fate, Zatanna,John Constantine,Swamp Thing,Black Orchid,Deadman,Madame Xanadu,Alfred,Jason Todd,Talia al Ghul,policemen,S.T.A.R. Labs men Villains:Cheetah,Professor Menace,Dr. Cyber,Baroness von Gunther,Superwoman,Queen Bee,Giganta,Maxwell Lord,Circe